Red Storm Entertainment
Red Storm Entertainment is a wholly-owned subsidiary of Ubisoft Entertainment, specializing in PC games, console games, and related merchandise mainly based on the works of the writer Tom Clancy. The headquarters for Red Storm is located in Morrisville, North Carolina. History In 1985, shortly after Tom Clancy found success with his book, The Hunt for Red October, he met a British Royal Navy captain named Doug Littlejohns and used Littlejohns' technical advice for his next novel, Red Storm Rising. In 1996 Clancy decided to start a multimedia entertainment company, once again going to Littlejohns for advice. Littlejohns became the president and CEO of the company. At this time the company was co-owned by Virtus Corporation. After partnering with Pearson PLC, Red Storm released its first title, Tom Clancy's Politika, in November 1997. A novel of the same name was packaged with the game. Red Storm Entertainment’s second game was the beginning of their Rainbow Six franchise, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six. Weeks after the game was launched Clancy released a novel of the same name. In 2000, Ubisoft Entertainment purchased Red Storm Entertainment, and it became a wholly-owned subsidiary of Ubisoft. Since the departure of Littlejohns, Steve Reid has been managing director. Games developed by Red Storm Entertainment PC Games *''Tom Clancy's Politika'' — (1997) *''Dominant Species'' — (1998) *''Tom Clancy's ruthless.com'' — (1998) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six'' — (1998) **''Rainbow Six: Eagle Watch'' — (expansion; 1999) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' — (1999) **''Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Urban Operations'' — (expansion; 2000) **''Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Black Thorn'' — (expansion; 2001) *''Force 21'' — (1999) *''Bang! Gunship Elite'' — (2000) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Covert Operations Essentials'' — (2000) *''Shadow Watch'' — (2000) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' — (2001) **''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' — (expansion; 2002) **''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' — (expansion; 2002) *''The Sum of All Fears (game)'' — (2002) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' — (2005) Console Games *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six'' — (N64, PlayStation 1999), (Dreamcast 2000) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' — (Dreamcast 2000), (PlayStation 2001) *''The Sum of All Fears'' — (GameBoy Advance, GameCube 2002) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' — (PlayStation, Xbox 2002), (GameCube 2003) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' — (Xbox 2003) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' — (PlayStation 2 2004) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' — (PlayStation 2, Xbox 2004) (GameCube 2005) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' — (Xbox 2005) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' — (Xbox, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PC 2006) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3'' — (Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube 2003) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow'' — (Xbox 2004) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' — (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube 2005) *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' — (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 2007) *''America’s Army: True Soldiers'' — (Xbox 360 2007) External links * Red Storm Entertainments official website * Red Storm Entertainment entry at MobyGames Category:United States video game companies Category:Companies Category:Video game developers